defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Joachim von Ribbentrop
Joachim von Ribbentrop (Wesel, 30 april 1893 - Neurenberg, 16 oktober 1946) was tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog minister van Buitenlandse Zaken in de regering van Adolf Hitler. Familie Ribbentrop De familie Ribbentrop stamt van het landgoed Ribbenturb bij Bald Salzuflen (Detmold). Vader Richard Ribbentrop werd in 1859 geboren in Brunswick en is officier bij een artillerieregiment. In 1891 trouwde hij met Sophie Hartwig, de dochter van een landeigenaar. Het gezin krijgt drie kinderen waarvan het oudste kind Lothar geboren wordt in 1892 en het jongste kind, Ingeborg, in 1896. Tussen hen in wordt op 30 april 1893 de kleine Joachim geboren te Wesel, een kleine garnizoenstad nabij de grens met Nederland. Hij wordt geboren als Ullrich Friedrich Willy Joachim Ribbentrop of kortweg Joachim Ribbentrop. Pas later zal hij, op eerder kunstmatige wijze, de adellijke titel “von” voor zijn naam weten te krijgen. Vader Richard wordt niet lang na Joachim’s geboorte overgeplaatst naar Kassel. Wilhelmshöhe, een plaatsje nabij Kassel dat wordt dan ook de plaats waar de drie kleine Ribbentrop’s zullen opgroeien. Rond de eeuwwisseling verhuisde het gezin naar de regio Metz en komt moeder Sophie te overlijden op 28 februari 1902. Op dat moment was de kleine Joachim acht jaar oud. Drie jaar later trouwt vader Richard op 45-jarige leeftijd met de 22-jarige Olga-Margarethe von Prittwitz und Gaffron. In 1908 neemt Richard om onduidelijke redenen ontslag uit het leger en verhuist naar Arosa in de Zwitserse alpen. Later zal hij bij het uitbreken van de Eerste Wereldoorlog tergkeren naar het leger. In 1915 zal hij het IJzeren Kruis eerste klasse toegewezen krijgen om nadien uiteindelijk als Luitenant-kolonel de dienst te verlaten. In 1910 trekt de 17-jarige Joachim Ribbentrop naar Canada. Hij werkt er als klerk bij een bank en als employé bij de Canadian Bridge Company waar hij ondermeer meewerkt aan de bouw van Quebec Bridge. Eerste Wereldoorlog Na vier jaar in Canada verbleven te hebben keert Ribbentrop vlak voor het uitbreken van de Eerste Wereldoorlog terug naar Duitsland om dienst te nemen in het leger. Hij wordt officier in het 12de Regiment der Torgau Huzaren en vecht aan het front in Rusland en Polen. Voor zijn daden daar ontvangt hij het IJzeren Kruis tweede klasse. Al snel verlaat hij het front en krijgt een kantoorbaan bij het ministerie van Oorlog. Na de oorlog belandde Ribbentrop in de lagere rangen van de bevolking. Hier kwam echter verandering in nadat hij huwde met de dochter van de champagnefabrikant Henkell. Door het huwelijk belandt hij in de zaak van zijn schoonvader en wordt hij handelsreiziger in wijnen. Via een tante die het adellijke “von” voor haar naam draagt, weet Joachim door adoptie ook de “von” voor zijn naam te krijgen en heeft hij vanaf 1925 '' “Joachim von Ribbentrop” '' in plaats van '' “Joachim Ribbentrop” . In de politiek In 1932 meldde Von Ribbentrop zich aan bij de NSDAP, de Nationaalsocialistische Arbeiderspartij van Hitler. Omdat hij een laatkomer was, moest de oude garde niets van hem hebben. Von Ribbentrop kwam bij Hitler in de gratie omdat hij hem geholpen had in contact te komen met Franz von Papen, de toenmalige rijkskanselier. Na Hitlers benoeming tot kanselier werd hij een van diens adviseurs voor buitenlandse zaken. In 1934 werd hij benoemd tot rijkscommissaris voor ontwapening (Genève). Van 1935-1938 was hij ambassadeur, vanaf 1936 gestationeerd in Londen. Hij onderhandelde met succes over de herbewapening van de Duitse marine (1935). Met Japan sloot hij in 1936 het Duits-Japanse Anti-Kominternpact. Von Ribbentrop was taalkundig zeer begaafd, maar wist met zijn gedrag regelmatig anderen tegen zich in het harnas te jagen. Zo bracht hij de Hitlergroet aan de Britse koning, en stond hij bekend in Londen als "Brickendrop" ('to drop a brick' betekent een blunder begaan). Hij nam deel aan de intimidatie van de Tsjechische president Hácha, en wist zelfs bij Ciano weerzin op te wekken met zijn oorlogszuchtige uitspraken. In 1938 werd Von Ribbentrop benoemd tot minister van Buitenlandse Zaken. In die hoedanigheid sloot hij in 1939 voor Duitsland met de Sovjet-Unie een niet-aanvalsverdrag (ook wel het ''Molotov-Ribbentrop-pact genoemd). Hierdoor gesteund kon Duitsland in de nazomer van 1939 Polen binnenvallen en nam de Tweede Wereldoorlog een aanvang. Het was het hoogtepunt in Von Ribbentrops carrière. In 1940 onderhandelde hij met Japan en Italië over de Tripartieteovereenkomst, waarbij de drie landen overeenkwamen elkaar te zullen steunen tegenover de Verenigde Staten van Amerika. Tijdens de rest van zijn ambtstermijn speelde hij geen grote rol meer op het politieke toneel. In 1945 werd hij door admiraal Dönitz aan de kant geschoven. Hij werd in Flensburg door drie Britse en een Belgische SAS Parachutist gearresteerd. In 1946 werd hij met zestien andere Duitse nazikopstukken in Neurenberg berecht. Von Ribbentrop werd ter dood veroordeeld en nog datzelfde jaar opgehangen. Bronnen *2003, Ribbentrop, Little Brown UK *2004, Hitlers Handlangers, Dr. Henk van Capelle & Dr. Peter van de Bovenkamp, ISBN 90-5513-625-5 Ribbentrop, Joachim von Ribbentrop, Joachim von Ribbentrop, Joachim von Ribbentrop, Joachim von Ribbentrop, Joachim von Ribbentrop, Joachim von